The Path to Knighthood
by Loaniss
Summary: Another kirby feels overshadowed by the success of his brethren. His journey through trials and tribulations he discovers the truth...
1. Chapter I: Defeat

**Author's Note**

Firstly, thank you for picking my fanfiction to read. I hope you find it enjoyable and fun. Just to let you know I'm only managing to proof-read this piece now, so there will be some changes along the way, nothing drastic just to make the piece a smoother read. Thanks for your time.

**The Path to Knighthood**

He stared in the river, fixed on the gently rippling waves that slightly distorted his own reflection. With a cry he punched the reflection.

Kirbys looked exactly the same; round in shape, short stubby arms, and huge oval feet. The only difference between this one and _the_ Kirby was the colouration. This one had a dark blue hue, even darker blue feet, and striking pearl-white eyes. That didn't seem to be enough. Wherever he went, he would hear a mention of _him_.

"Hey, you're a kirby, right? Are you related to _him_?"

"Aww, look there's a kirby. But the real one's a lot cuter."

"Hey look, there's a kid dressing up as kirby. Hey kid! It ain't Kirby Day yet!"

He could hear their idiotic voices echoing in his mind louder than the thunder that tumbled above him. The blue kirby got up and decided to look for shelter in the mountains that weren't too far away.

In the cave he waited for the storm to pass. He stared into the ever dancing flames of the small bonfire, trying to figure what cursed him with such a title, the status of being inferior for all seemingly all eternity.

"I don't accept! I won't accept! There's nothing special about him!" His voice echoed, reinforcing his emotions. He stared into the fire, his white eyes almost glowing with raging determination. He knew exactly what he had to do to prove his point.

The next morning was a bright one. The intense summer heat on the forest mostly got rid of all the signs of a storm left begin: all was still and silent.

The blue kirby entered the day, his mind set. He looked to the sky, as he did a sparkle came to be signalling the arriving of the blue kirby's means of travel. A green star quickly came into view at immense speeds. He jumped on as it flew by. It was large enough for the kirby to ride it stand comfortably.

"Dreamland."

The Star understood, and zoomed off into the horizon.

The crowd gathered around the entrance of the famous dessert restaurant, Gammon Gateau. A low chatter wavered throughout the crowd, most wondering what was all the kafuffle about. In front of the restaurant there was a long table covered with a white sheet, and two chairs facing the growing crowd. A waddle-dee with a dark brown thick moustache scrambled out and stopped in front of the crowd when he stood with his arms wide open to get the crowd's attention.

"Alright, folks. It seems Rubbo-dee has challenged _the_ one and only Kirby to a public Eat-O-Marathon."

The crowd all gasped. Some in shock, others in excitement.

The moustached waddle-dee ran back inside. A few moments later a waddle-dee came out wearing a bright purple cap backwards and a smug smile across his face. Murmurs rose in the crowd. A moment later Kirby came out. The sight of his simple round body, and distinct pink hue made everyone erupt in applause and cheers. Some of the younger waddle-dee took out Kirby caps, flags, banners and other merchandise from their bags.

Kirby stared for at them for a moment before smiling and waving. Just seeing his actions, one could see he was sincere about his appreciation for them. He walked over to occupy one of the chairs, but suddenly stopped halfway. His eyes squinted as he strained to hear a faint sound. He eyes darted to the sky, searching the clear blue for something important. In a sparkle of light something shot from the sky into the table where he was about sit. The Star's speedy arrival shattered windows and knocked everyone nearby down while kicking up fierce gusts and dust.

The dust cleared, the crowd gasped once more and began to whisper to one another. Now that the air was clear, it revealed the blue kirby with striking white eyes. Even now he could hear their talking.

"There was two kirbys!"

"Who is this? Is this one a fake!"

"Is this King Dedede's doing?"

The blue kirby glared at his kin, "You see! You see what you've done! You've out-shined me so much you burnt away my existence, my identity." The blue kirby turned to the crowd, who looked a little afraid at the blue kirby's deeper voice compared to childish one of Kirby's. "Now, I will show you that there is nothing special about this kirby. We are all the same. I will beat him in an Eat-O-Marathon."

The surprises never ceased to end, as the crowd gasped yet again.

The pink kirby took a few steps back in shock. Then hardened and step forward to accept the challenge.

The two kirbys sat at the white-clothed table side by side. Two waddle-dees with bowties and waistcoats stood beside each competitor, ready to bring a new plate of food. The weather was perfect, a sunny day with a cool breeze in the air. All eyes were at the scene of the competition. A small village, on the outskirts of the main Dreamland settlement. All waddle-dees, and the occasional waddle-doo, broke their daily routines to see the heated struggle. Silence was the obvious sign of the tension that filled the air.

The moustached waddle-dee spoke, which seemed very loud in the heavy silence, "The first to eat ten thousand gateau wins. Is this understood?" He looked at each of the kirbys and they nodded in agreement. "Begin!"

Two plates arrived in, on each was an elegant gateau made of berries and cream which towered over the kirbys.

During the first fifty plates, the silence remained; the audience eagerly watching when someone would slip up, catch a breath or even call quits.

"Come on Kirby! You can beat this phoney!" A younger waddle-dee who wore a backwards 'Kirby' cap shouted who pushed to the front.

"Yeah! Kirby! You can do this!"

"Show him you ain't a chump Kirby!"

Soon the whole crowd was cheering in any way they can. Clapping, shouting, dancing, and everything in between.

The blue kirby ignored and focused eating the exquisite cakes that were being made by the chefs like they were nothing more than afternoon sandwiches.

Soon day turned to night, a few piles of plates turned into collections behind each competitor. The audience slowly thinned, leaving the true fans to cheer till dawn.

The sun suddenly made its appearance, peeking over the horizon and spreading its early light over the small village.

"Winner!"

The blue Kirby froze with his mouth open ready to inhale his final cake. He looked at his counter. He displayed four nines then looked at his opponents. It clearly stated one then four zeros.

_No. It couldn't have been… How? We're both kirbys. We should have drawn. Why didn't we?_ The blue kirby's mind was vivid with thoughts, questions why there was a clear winner. His eyes darting from one counter to the other continuously checking if something somewhere went wrong.

The pink kirby wiped his mouth and hoped off, content with his meal. His fans cheered him, they began to carry him and throw him in the air in celebration.

The blue Kirby glared and began to tense up.

Suddenly there was a sound tingling chain mail. He turned to see sword knights heading towards his direction. The blue kirby stepped out and faced them.

"Are you the thing that challenged Kirby to a Eat-O-Marathon?" One of the knights said, which one said it wasn't clear, and slightly unnerving.

The blue kirby glared, "I am a kirby. And I did challenge him, what of it?"

"You are to follow us to King DeDeDe."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then you -"

The blue Kirby inhaled one of the knights, which turned out to be the speaking one, and kept him in his mouth. The blue kirby swelled due to a being nearly twice his height inside him.

The knights suddenly went on the offensive, but were hesitant to attack as the potency of kirbys was well known.

"Release the knight, kirby!"

The blue kirby looked around, slowly looking at each of the knights, and then swallowed. Immediately the ability of the kirby kicked in. A shining light emitted from the blue kirby and after a few seconds it disappeared as quickly as it came. It left behind the blue kirby with a large, loose and pointed yellow hat with a red hilted sword.

As soon as his transformation was done, the blue kirby went for the other knights. However, his blow was blocked by the hands of his kin.

"You! What are you doing? This has nothing to do with you! Move out the way!" The blue kirby was trembling; the fact that his strength alone couldn't get passed the pink kirby infuriated him more.

The pink kirby shock his head at the command before throwing the blue kirby off balance and inhaling the swallowing the knight he just saved, acquiring a green hat with a blue hilted sword.

The blue kirby calmed down and glared at the pink one, "I see. This will be a fight of honour. Whoever loses, the title of 'kirby' is taken away from them."

With that kirby ran towards the blue kirby and attacked with a powerful strike. The blue kirby knocked it aside with his weapon and countered with a swift, yet powerful kick that sent his pink brethren flying into the sky and over to the nearby forest and the blue kirby dashed after him.

As the two kirbys met in mid-air and they began to exchange strong matching strikes as they plummeted to the ground. However, one blow from Kirby was strong enough to throw his blue kin off balance and left him open. In a swift movement, Kirby moved in close and grabbed his opponent and dived towards the ground at dangerous speeds.

A huge cloud of dust and clumps of dirt were thrown into the air as the blue kirby collided with the forest ground. The blue kirby came around from his brief daze. The cloud was clearing, the ground was ruptured and his sword lay nearby. With it an outstretched arm, it flew back into his hand. He shook off debris and dust. Kirby was nowhere to be found.

The blue squinted his almost radiant eyes in the forest's shade, "Show yourself! I know you are no coward."

As soon as those words left his mouth, a vertical wave of energy cleaved through the ground, heading for the blue kirby. With a swift roll, he evaded it and saw Kirby, the source of the attack standing in the newly cleaved pathway in the foliage. In return, the blue kirby began slashing in kirby's direction, as a result sending countless small waves of energy locked onto Kirby as their target.

Kirby deflected the first few with his own blade before resorting to jumping in the air and dodging in all ways possible at the time. Eventually, the barrage stopped. When Kirby recovered, his saw his opponent surprisingly close and moving in for a strike. Kirby went to guard, but as soon as he realised it was a feint, it was too late. The blue kirby had manoeuvred behind Kirby and slashed in such a way it sent Kirby into the air. The blue kirby followed up with another strike to the soaring kirby sending him back down to the ground. The blue kirby wasn't finished. He kicked his sword down at the descending Kirby.

However, he froze at the Kirby's recovery. Not only did Kirby manage to regain balance in mid-air, but he also caught the blue kirby's weapon. In a blink, there was a wave of energy heading towards the blue kirby. In panic, he floated into in the air not only just to evade the attack, but also to gain an overview of the surrounds. He looked around, and found Kirby nowhere in his sights.

"No!" The blue kirby exclaimed as he looked up, hoping his fears weren't true.

Kirby descended and slashed at his foe with a crushing blow that sent him flying.

As the blue Kirby soared through the sky, he felt a seemingly infinite flurry of attacks hit their mark all over him. The final attack struck him from above and sent him crashing into the ground. The blow knocked his sword powers out of him, it bounced away in star form out of sight. The blue kirby was unconscious from the final blow and didn't feel the impact of his landing until he was woken up by the sound of beating wings.

His eyes barely opened to see light blue figures floating above him.

"Blue kirby! You are to accompany us to see the king of this land, His Royal Highness, King DeDeDe."

The blue kirby felt rage ignite inside at the mention of that foolish tyrant who called himself 'king'. He used the remaining energy he had and looked at the sky. There was a twinkle in the distant sky, and a green star zoomed passed. The blue kirby managed to take hold of a corner.

"Hey! Stop! Fire!"

Arrows whizzed past as the blue kirby ascended higher into the sky. Past the clouds, and eventually into the stars to an unknown destination.


	2. Chapter II: Encounter

The blue kirby woke up on a sandy beach. The unforgiving heat was the first thing he noticed, then the sound of the waves, and the feel of the sand. He opened his eyes only because the scenes of his defeat kept on replaying over and over. It took a while for his eyes to adjust to the searing light. As he turned around he saw why the sun's was so merciless. There was no sky. He looked up and saw the sun as well as the stars and surrounding planets and their satellites.

The blue kirby looked around and saw the sea was clear, the sand was deep brown-red and he had landed at the bottom of a large dune. To his left was his green warp star, its natural glow flickered every now and again. The blue kirby sighed, and a feeling of guilt began to swell inside.

"I'm sorry…" The kirby said as he checked his travel companion.

The star replied with bright flicker, before fading rapidly.

"With a day's rest, you'll be in full strength." The Kirby went to touch the star, but stopped, "what am I talking about? I don't have the right to own you anymore. Since I'm… I'm no longer…" The blue kirby choked. Tears of despair began to gather, however he blinked them away. "Either way, we need to find shade." He picked the star and went to inhale a large amount of air to float, but stopped half way and decided to walk.

When he reached the top, he saw the over view of a vast tropical rainforest. Without much thought, the blue kirby carried on walking to the edge of the forest, when he reached a large tree he placed his star in the sunlight while he prepared to make the edge of the forest his home. He gathered wood and kept them dry, he managed get enough leaves and sticks to make a sturdy shelter that could last a few days. When that was finished he went to find food, but decided not to find any as he didn't need it. So he sat and watched the stars, from here he discovered that the sun never truly set here, it only got as far as touching the horizon before rising again.

It wasn't long before the blue kirby found himself wanting food. He got up and head into forest. It was eerily silent, which was quite opposite to the forests back on Dreamland. Nor was it very light, the leaves at the top were selfish for the harsh light, and allowed hardly any of the intense sunlight through. What little light got through were strong concentrated stoplights rather than lighting the whole area. With caution the kirby advanced, keeping alert for any suspicious noises. He looked back to find that the entrance was a quite a distance away and, as if to deter second thoughts, his stomach growled commanding him to move on.

As he walked he began to see the major differences between this world and the world he was used to, the star which Dreamland was on. But thinking of Dreamland quickly had him thinking about someone else. The memory of his loss to Kirby was clear and powerful. He could see Kirby's face as he overpowered and outsmarted his blue kin. It was then the blue kirby decided he will beat Kirby by his own means. He will no longer rely on his natural abilities; he'll gain his own power and wisdom, and with that regain his honour.

While he was deep in thought, the blue kirby didn't look where he was going and suddenly tripped over what looked like a thick root. But what he instantly realised was that it was the only thick root in the area. The blue kirby's suspicions rose dramatically, and he slowly backed away. He was right to be suspicious as the root was suddenly reeled in by something far away. Without hesitation the kirby ran for the edge of the forest, he knew he would be at severe disadvantage in this partially lit place. However, as he ran something tore through the ground in front him, he quickly ran round and ran faster now knowing whatever was chasing him was hot on his trail.

Something burst through the ground at his feet sending him soaring high into the air. The blue kirby inhaled a large amount of air and began to float slowly towards the edge of the forest. He looked behind and below to see that the part he ventured was only the thin part of a large forest, the more towards the centre thicker and presumably darker the forest got. The blue kirby began flapping faster, making the most of his slow decent towards the ground, but it wasn't enough as the abomination presented itself. The "root" that the blue kirby tripped was one of the many tentacles of the beast, which came from an area just below the face. The face and body looked similar to that of a snake, except along the body there was long thin arms with large claws attached to them. The blue kirby was roughly the size of the creature's eye. Fortunately for the blue kirby, they were quite a distance away. That, however, didn't seem to be a problem for the beast as he shot several of his tentacles at the kirby. With use of his light weight, the kirby dodged over and over again. One tentacle he used to his advantage and used it to jump higher into the air.

"You underestimate me, creature. I am not a simple being." The kirby's pale eyes shimmered in the brilliant light. He quickly closed them and began looking inside the endless space of his stomach for a meal his once had. Among the floating pieces of food, people (both conscious and unconscious), objects and energy, he found what he was looking for and brought it up to absorb. With a flash the kirby gained the ability as planned. He now wore a purple and green cap, and scowled at the creature.

The kirby then dived, aiming towards the beast. He spun at tremendous speeds and with blinding flash became a missile. The missile dived at speeds faster than the beast could comprehend, and failed to block it with both its tentacles and claws. With a large explosion, the missile hit the beast right in its chest. The beast roared in pain, but was quick to recover and saw the blue kirby spinning out control in the sky from the explosion. Enduring the pain, it quickly snatched him in its mouth and swallowed.


	3. Chapter III: Power

The now cap-less kirby closed his eyes and endured the tumbling, rumbling and spinning as he slowly made his way through the beast's digestive system. He suddenly found himself freefalling. He quickly opened his eyes to see the inside of the monster has a surprising natural glow, making everything quite visible. He saw the liquid that lay dangerously still, in the pale light he could see it had a thick pale green colour to it. A soft sizzling sound was in the air, alongside the heavy disgusting smell of rot.

The blue kirby knew instantly the water, or whatever it was, was dangerous and began to float by inhaling a large amount of the foul air. In his gradual descent, he noticed a something solid protruding through the liquid; the kirby guessed it was a ship of some sort the beast must of ate some time ago. He landed on the object to find it actually was a ship, but it was unlike the ships he saw. This one was made of some sort of durable rock. Curiosity took hold of the kirby, and he began to study the thing he had landed on. It was now rough and rigid due to the acidic liquid it that was slowly breaking it down. The kirby guessed the dark grey vehicle was on its side, as part he was standing on was aligned with windows, all of which were smashed. He peered inside and saw the room drowned in the destructive liquid which dominated this place. The kirby scanned the area and something caught his eye. The area was much brighter than the rest of the dimly lit area, and was a little surprised at why he didn't notice it before.

With a might jump and a slow guided descent, the kirby made it over to the brightened area. There was a piece of rock, which looked very similar to the material the ship was made of, that had engravings all over it. There was no doubt, it was some sort of writing but by what and when was something impossible to find out. With an outstretched arm, he touched the grave stone. Instantly a strange voice appeared. In shock the kirby let go and was a little stunned in confusion. After slowly accepting what happened, he closed his eyes touched the gravestone once more. Fighting fear, he held on as sound boomed into presence. It wasn't exactly coming from the stone, but from everywhere once he was in physical contact with it.

The voice was loud, but surprisingly clear and the kirby soon found himself relaxing gradually, "Thank the Three Stars you're here. However, it seems you have come too late to rescue us. We've received a message to self-terminate, for safety and a peaceful rest. I can tell this was no average task for you to accomplish, to enter the stomach of a beast and survive. It'll help to have this on your way out, it'll protect as long as you know you will succeed. Please use it."

The voice came to an abrupt end. And the blue kirby opened his eyes slowly, but brightness made him wince to adjust. Eventually he saw the three piece armour set appear floating above him. And the land, as well as the gravestone, was ablaze with some mysterious glow. He watched as the set floated down and presented themselves to him.

At first the blue kirby was hesitant. Should he leave without them? They didn't seem to be his size. However, he doubled checked and found the dark shoulder guards and the plated footwear could be of use to him. The kirby grabbed the shoulder guards and strapped them above his arms, and the shoes slipped on easily enough. When he was done he felt a strange feeling crawl through him, but when the short discomfort was over he felt incredible.

The blue kirby's eyes widened with awe, "This is… I know now. I know what I must do." He went to inhale air to float away. But he then stopped and saw this opportunity to test out this new found power. With what seemed to be a light push, he managed to jump several metres into air. When he began to descend he aimed for piece of strange rock that was in the middle of the acidic pool. However, he misjudged the grip of the material and slipped. With unexpectedly fast reflexes, he managed to grab hold of some of the protruding material. He looked down to see his feet dipping in the ominous liquid. To his surprise, they were unharmed. He scrambled back to safety and then approached the liquid kneeling down next to it. He slowly placed his hand on the surface, instantly it began to burn and erode the kirby's flesh. He quickly retracted before any serious damage could be done. He placed his sore hand in his mouth, and glared at the liquid. He approached again, with hand in mouth, and placed his foot in the liquid. There's not feeling, apart from the weight of the liquid when he moved his foot around. He did the same with a shoulder guard and the results were the same. With the knowledge in mind, he looked up and saw where he entered and what looked like the only exit.

With a single jump, the blue kirby was back at the place where he received his gifts. It was placed next to wall, which would be it way out. He looked down at his armoured footwear and inspected the point at the front of the shoe. It was indeed sharp and would perform the way he wanted to without a doubt. He began to rock back and forth, gaining momentum for a jump. With perfect timing he launched himself upwards while staying close to wall. When he reached the peak of his jump, which was near the roof of the stomach, he forced his armoured feet front first into the stomach wall using them as grip to climb his way out.

As planned he ended up at the back of the throat, but unexpectedly the creature began to cough. The kirby curled into a ball, as a huge gust of air picked him and tossed in all directions. He suddenly slammed back first into, what he guessed, was a tree trunk. The kirby opened his eyes. He saw the creature gasping for air and retching. Flailing around as it did, tossing foliage and earth into the air.

Suddenly it stopped, and immediately noticed the kirby embedded in the tree trunk. Without hesitation it struck with a wide mouth, bared fangs.

"Raising Beak!"

A burst of blue flames rose from the ground below the trapped kirby. It collided with the lower jaw of the creature. Lightening struck the creature exactly where the blow had it, which was right in the middle of the jaw. The beast fell back from the force of the punch and didn't attempt to get back up.


	4. Chapter IV: Galaxy

"The name's Joe. But in the arena, people call me Knuckle Joe." Said the blue bodied, blond haired youth. He held out a gloved hand towards the blue kirby.

The blue kirby brushed bark shards from before looking at the taller being's hand offering and taking it. The kirby was taken aback as Joe's laid back attitude and seemingly young age was a good disguise to the power he felt as they made contact.

Joe smiled before looking at the kirby inquisitively, "So, what are you doing here? This is a pretty dangerous if you don't know how to defend yourself."

"I… crashed landed on -" The blue kirby begun.

"Wow! You're nothing like Kirby. I mean listen to your -"

"I'm not a kirby!" The blue kirby exclaimed scowling at Joe and trembling a little with anger.

Joe laughed with embarrassment, "Sorry, sorry. My mistake. So, uh, you want a ride off this island?"

The blue kirby nodded and followed Joe to the beach, where the tide remained unmoved.

Joe's boat was the standard wooden boat made for two to three people with oars to help propel it through the water.

As Joe prepared for leaving, the blue kirby looked out into the starry sky and sighed before turning to the other passenger, "I'm sorry, I didn't thank you for rescuing me." The blue kirby stood up bowed, "Thank you, Knuckle Joe, for saving my life."

Joe chuckled, "Don't mention it. It's the least I can do for a kir- ahem, someone like you." He grinned before placing his hands in the water, "Alright, could you hold on tight for me? Thanks." Joe began to paddle the boat out into deeper waters before his paddling went to slow gentle pushes to rotations to that of a motor-fan in a second.

The blue kirby was caught off-guard and found it a little difficult to get comfortable.  
It wasn't long before evidence of civilisation began to peek over the horizon. The buildings didn't look much bigger than that of Dreamland, but did look more cluttered together. Far above the compact town was something stationary. The blue kirby squinted hard, but couldn't see what exactly it was due to the sun's glare.

The boat, however, wasn't aiming for the town. It turned away and was heading a single building which was built close to a natural harbour. As they got close, Joe slowed down his machine like propelling and came to a halt and let the boat drift slowly into its place.

The blue kirby suddenly felt a little useless and began to follow Joe as he was the only direction the kirby had in this place. After Joe was done tying the boat down and gathering his round fruit like objects, which the kirby guessed was the reason he was on the island on the first place, the headed to the round building.

They got to the house that was near the harbour. The house looked as if it was naturally a large round stone that stuck out of the ground and someone craved the basic shape of a house on the inside of it. On the outside, the stone shone with a welcoming autumn brown, a colour which suddenly made the kirby a little lost and longing for the comfort of his Star.

Joe let himself in and left the door open, but the kirby stopped at the entrance.

A figure appeared with the same blue body and blond hair as Joe, but was taller, older, more muscular and had a large scar down the side of his face, "Hey Joe! You're back already? You're getting bet- Who's this? Are you related to Kirby?"

The mention of his brethren's name was still as hard as a blow to the blue kirby. However, he thought it was disrespectable to be angry at or anger a man at his own house and controlled himself, "No, I'm not a kirby."

"Yeah, dad. He's not a kirby. Look, he's wearing armour." Joe said as he packed away the things unseen in a nearby room.

"Oh… right. Come in, boy, come in. You look famished. Take a seat, dinner'll be done soon." Said Joe's dad as he left the room.

The blue kirby felt like he didn't belong here, but didn't reject the people's kindness and took a seat beside a plant pot. He waited patiently with wondering eyes, until a savoury smell filled the air signalling that dinner was coming along well. Suddenly the kirby's stomach came to life and moaned for a filling. He also saw a glimpse of himself in the mirror. When Joe's father said he looked famished he wasn't joking, the blue kirby had lost a lot of his hue and his firm roundness.

"Is this what I've become?" The kirby said to his reflection. However, when his thoughts began to spiral towards a deep depression, a certain light caught the shoulder guards and the metal plates in his shoes and them shimmered catching his attention, thus reminding him of his cause. His determination become roaring back and solidified inside, never to disappear for the rest of his days.

"Dinner's ready!" Joe's father shouted from another room.

The kirby followed the sound of the voice and saw the small, yet manageable kitchen-dining room.

"Come on, little guy, take a seat. Sorry it ain't much." Joe's father said while serving up Joe's food.

The kirby managed to break his attention away from the colourful and beautiful smelling food, "No, sir, it's quite sufficient. It's an honour to eat with your family."

He sat down and looked at the variety of food there was; steamed coconuts, carrots, roasted lamb , garden peas, corn, grapes, steamed celery, broccoli, pies, various pastries, buns, an assortment of spreads, fresh fruit and soup. All of which were seasoned and spiced.

For the blue kirby it was difficult, as there was usually very little from inhaling the whole and satisfying himself. But this time, it was different. He picked up the fork for the first he could remember and used it to serve himself a small portion of corn. When his plate was spilling over with portions of what he wanted, which was everything, he used the knife and fork cut a piece of meat then put it in his mouth. For the first time he appreciated the taste of the food and wondered why he hadn't done so before. From this single strip of meat he could see that he was missing out on an indescribable and immeasurable experience. From there he set a steady pace, trying to look as though he was enjoying the food, but not greedily.

"So, little guy, have you got a name?" Joe's father asked.

"I… um… Knight." He said the first thing that came to mind.

"Knight? Oh, you're one of those types, are you? No worries, you don't have to tell your real name." Joe's father said with a smile.

"You're going to enter the tournament, right?" Joe asked, his voice loud with excitement.

The kirby stared blankly back and Joe.

"What! How can you not know _the_ tournament of the century? Well it's called the Galaxy Hand tournament. The winner of the tournament earns the title of Fist of the Galaxy and wins the Galaxia blade, which is said to have the power the split the stars and crush the planets." The excitement on Joe's face was evident even though he tried suppressing it so he could explain properly.

The blue kirby felt suddenly disappointed, "I'm sorry, but I cannot enter this tournament. I lack the adequate training to even give a competition."

"Hah! A knight without proper training? You, sir, are looking one of _the_ finest knights this galaxy has to offer." Joe's father said; his eyes were flared with passion and his voice heavy with truth.


	5. Chapter V: Mask

"Now, the tournament ain't for another two months, so that gives plenty of time to get you into a fighting condition for you to stand a chance." Joe father said.

The kirby stayed at the Joe's house for a couple of days. There he was given space to think and truly concoct a plan in which he could get out of Kirby's shadow. There was nothing he could do about his natural appearance or voice, but he could try ridding himself of every kirby trait there was about him and simply not use them. It would get difficult, but he would be worth it.

"Right!" Joe's father began, "before we start teaching you how to fight, you need to get that body into some sort of shape, little guy. I want a hundred push-ups and a hundred sit-ups from you, or you'll be getting bread and water for dinner. Joe!"

"Yes sir!" Joe saluted.

"Make sure this maggot does as he's told." With that, Joe's father left the two of them in the large garden.

The kirby's attention then turned to Joe, who watched his father leave before turning to the kirby. The kirby nodded and jumped down and began with the push-ups, and Joe stood close keeping rhythm and count.

And thus, the rigorous training began. The session would take place during two slots of the day, the early morning and evening which would then go into the dead of night. Joe usually kept the kirby in check, or was used to set the tempo by doing it himself.

A month went by, each day being the same routine as the last. During the early stages, the kirby would often falter resulting on him living off bread and water for the day. Later on, these became scarcer and the days he cleared all aims, he was able to join the family in their meals.

One early afternoon, the kirby went to the town with Joe due to the kirby having some free time. The streets were busy, waddle-dees and waddle-doos, and various other species the kirby didn't know, was bustling about tending to their own business. The kirby kept his head low and always left with his armour on, which successfully helped him stay hidden and become just another face in the crowd.

"Hey, wait here one sec, I gotta get something for my dad." Joe said, and he abruptly left and headed into a well established, eye-catching shop.

The kirby kept his back to the streaming crowd and looked around at the shop posters which covered the windows and the odd stand. Suddenly he heard a sound that he caught above the all the others: the snap of a book dropping.

He swiftly turned around and saw the book the floor, amongst the crowd. Without thinking, he went for it. Politely pushing through the crowd, he made it and had it in his hands. The book was a strange mix between blue and grey, and had a very odd shimmer to it. It was hardback, but the cover didn't feel like it was made of wood, nor was it heavy enough to be metal.

"Hey! Knight! Where'd you go?" Joe's voice was unexpected, and tore the kirby's attention away from the book. Not to arouse suspicion and hid the book from view.

"Ah, there you are. What did I tell ya? Don't go into the crowds. You only get lost."

The kirby nodded, "I've learnt my lesson."

Later that night, or day since the sun didn't go down, the kirby couldn't asleep at all. He kept tossing and turning, his thought constantly revolving about the mysterious, alluring book. He hid it underneath the bed of the small spare room, which had been offered to him during his stay.

Before he knew he had retrieved the book from its hiding place, and was staring at it on the bed. It's colour shimmered in the moon's rays, and for the first time he opened the book. There, what he saw on the first page, he knew he had to attain to achieve his goal. The next page had eligible clear writing, and he read until he found out what it could do.

After two solid hours of reading, the kirby snapped the book shut, pick it up and climbed out of the window. He knew what he was about to do was going to go against his own rules, but he had to do it: just this once.

The kirby looked to the sky, and within a second a sparkle appeared in the sky and his Star came shooting down to him. The star swooped by and the kirby caught on, appreciating the feel of freedom and cherishing time with a dearly missed friend. As he soared higher, he could feel the Star felt the same.

It wasn't long before the kirby saw what he was looking for. In the distance he saw an asteroid belt, one of the rocks laid the resting place of the sacred item he was looking for. But to his surprise, the resting place was easier to find as it caught the eye more than the other rocks. However, suspicions didn't creep in and his mind didn't waver; his determination was strong and true. He landed on the edge of asteroid which the resting place was built upon and approached the item.

The item was a simple mask; a slightly V-shaped visor, two curved outward grooves on each side of the mask that ended just above the visor. The mask had the same mysterious gleam and colour as the book. On the stand it was clearly inscribed 'The Mask of Anyone'.

Not taking the title of the object deeper the kirby reached for the mask and held it in his hands. He stared at it for a few seconds before quickly putting it on.


	6. Chapter VI: Memory

The kirby suddenly felt a horrible chill and opened his eyes, and then suddenly realised he didn't close them. He looked around to find that he was now in a strange cave, with four openings at each of the compass point. The openings led into more rooms, with the same layout, and as far as his eyes could see, this continued until the scene faded into a thick mist. He took a few steps forward, but as soon as he did he heard, and felt, something break underneath his weight.

He looked down to find it was a simple mask. The pieces were large enough for one to easily imagine what the mask was originally, and the kirby saw it was a mask of his stern face; the same hue and detail, but a ceramic like material.

He stared at the broken mask in confusion, and a little bit of fear as it was eerily accurate. He took more steps forward and felt a most awkward, spine-tingling feeling; he felt his skin crack and flake off in some places. He froze in shock and looked to find his original skin falling off and was being replaced with a bright pink colour: his eyes widened in horror.

The blue kirby panicked, and ran blinded in fear into another room, and stumbled into it. It wasn't long before he recognised the sound of laughter; his own laughter. As soon as he looked around to find that he was in a scene of a strong memory. The scene of the memory took place in a field with a large apple tree. The kirby remained staring at the sky, hoping the brief nightmare was over. He looked at his hand to find it was patchy with pink and the still flaking blue. He quietly accepted and looked around. He could still see and feel the translucent, almost invisible, features of the cave. The way into the other rooms could be seen, but the field he was now in could be seen going for miles.

The kirby walked around the tree knowing what he was going to see, but that didn't help him as he felt his whole body tighten as he saw the memory play right in front of his eyes. He saw the inexperienced version of himself walk with a bounce due to his gluttony. And right beside him was his brethren, Kirby. Both with smiles on their faces as they approached the apple tree, knowing a sweet meal was on the way.

Kirby walked up to the tree before calling his kin and whispering a plan into his ear. The blue kirby nodded, and puffed up and floated up onto a tree branch. The pink kirby inhaled a large amount of air increasing his size, before holding it in and opening in his mouth. The blue kirby began to pick bright red apples into the pink kirby's mouth. After dozen or so, they swapped places and the pink kirby threw apples into the blue kirby's mouth. Until there were no more apples, the two kirbys ate. When their meal was done, they lay side by side watching the sky and smiling in at their satisfied hunger. The scene ended there and the cave melted back into view.

The kirby slumped forward, the emotions that memory brought was too much. He knew that the amount of hate he had for Kirby, he knew the bonds of kinship were unchanged. Suddenly, the scene changed again in a blast of fierce winds. The blue kirby shielded himself before opening his eyes. There he saw the scene of his defeat. He saw himself on the ground wavering between unconsciousness. He saw himself whizz away on his Star, but the scene didn't follow the blue kirby, it stayed where it was. The pink kirby landed the same spot the blue kirby was just a few moments before looking to the sky and watching his brethren fly into the star with sadness evident on his face. Kirby then turned around and saw the King Dedede's angel unit ascending and readying a second volley of arrows. Instantly, the kirby jumped into the air flipping several times as he did so.

In a flash of light, a yellow cap that had an orange visor and a fitted razor sharp blade at the top. Without hesitation, and exact timing, the pink kirby threw the blade ahead of the angel unit. The blade sliced, or deflected, all the arrows of the second volley. On the way back it managed to hit the aligned members of the angel unit, effectively stopping them from chasing. However, what the pink kirby did next was not known as the scene faded back to the cave.

Suddenly the blue kirby became incredibly guilty. The power he obtained was going to go against Kirby, but now he knew that was the wrong path he chose to follow. Suddenly a mirror with a rock frame erupted out the cave floor. The reflection showed the blue kirby, his face twisted with envy, hate and shame.

"That's… not what I am anymore…" The kirby said aloud.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" The reflection replied.

"Because I am now proud of what I am, and who I am related to. I know now there is nothing that can stop the truth from being true. I am a kirby, and my kin is my kin. Therefore, I protect and aid with my power and my life." The blue kirby now stood firm facing the mirror. His flaked skin restored to their original colour.

The reflection faded, and a reflection of the mask appeared in the mirror, "You mean your words. Your identity is now strong. May I be use to you in your goals."

The mirror suddenly opened like a door. The kirby stepped through.


	7. Chapter VII: Galaxia

The blue kirby suddenly found himself in his bed at Joe's house. Instead of the book, the mask lay in his hands. It shimmered in the low sunlight, its mysterious light glowing endlessly. For now, the blue kirby hid the mask in stomach, the most secret and protected place he could think of. With a quick gulp, the mask was stored. But now he knew he must rest as there was ever-intense training continuing tomorrow.

During the breaks of his training, the kirby began to notice the changes that took place on the floating mass above the busy town. On night, when the sun was at its lowest, lights could be seen shining, and one could see that the mass was mechanical and explained why it was floating.

One night, while the kirby was watching the floating machine while helping himself to, his now favourite, lemon and banana sandwich…

"Knight."

The blue kirby turned and hopped off the small wall to give Joe's father his complete attention.

"I must admit, I didn't expect you do so well. Your skills, and your quick learning are… You're real good, boy. Just what I expected from a… a kirby."

The blue kirby gave bow in appreciated and respect. He didn't bother going against the battle veteran's words; he accepted the truth.

"That is why I am proud you to become my full student. I'll teach you the secrets of my family. Welcome, Kirby Knight."

The blue kirby shot up in shock, but manners came back and he bowed once more, "… You have my upmost gratitude. I will not let you down."

"I'm sure you won't. Now, we'll begin tomorrow. Be here, 5am sharp, y'hear?"

"Yes, sir!" The kirby saluted.

"Now get! You and Joe have the rest of day off for today only. If I were you, it would be preparing." Joe's father said in rough voice.

The kirby gave another bow, before scuttling away. He was quickly stopped by the appearance of Joe in the doorway. He stood in his way before grinning and giving the blue kirby a thumbs-up.

"Well done! I heard what my dad said to ya. I must admit, I'm pretty happy. You won't be disappointed. My father was once part of a small battalion who managed to fight off an entire race of vicious aliens who planned on taking our solar system. Then he -"

"Enough stories, boy." Joe's father wasn't too far behind and quickly caught wind of what Joe was talking about.

"Yes, dad." Joe's mood dampened and went to go back to him, but stopped suddenly, his face bright with an idea, "Hey Knight, you wanna go see the stadium for the tournament?"

The kirby silently agreed, and together they went.

"I'm assuming that it's the floating machine above the town?" The kirby asked.

"That's right. Dad said when he was young, the arena was simple a large marked area in a nearby field, but it seems technology has come a long way since then, huh?"

The kirby nodded while staring at the airborne stadium, "How exactly do we get up there?"

"Ah, I'm sure there's a transporter directly below. Even though the tournament hasn't started, they've allowed people to come and have a look around. You get to see the winner of the last century."

It wasn't long before they came to the transporter Joe was talking about. It was a platform made out of some sort of crystal. The blue kirby couldn't tell if it was magic or advanced technology. It was on the corner of a road, and looked open to the public. The kirby was hesitant, but seeing Joe stepping on it without thought he quickly followed. In a blink of light, the kirby found himself in a hallway that was dimly lit. The floor and the right wall were made of a clear, thick material allowing the person to see the town below and the natural light to brighten the halls. The occasional waddle-dee and waddle-doo could be seen around. Some working hard to get the stadium preparations complete, while others were enjoying the sights and taking note of previous winners.

Then they came to the large hall, titled the Hall of Fame, where it showed the previous winners and their history. In the middle of the room was a glass display. There were a few people of various races looking with awe and curiosity. The kirby approached to see what the kafuffle was about. Thankfully, the other races weren't too tall, and the blue kirby could see over the other people's heads. The blue kirby read the display:

_The Galaxia._

_A sword born with the universe._

_It has the power to summon the Heavens to destroy its wielders foes._

The duo was stunned. The blade of the Galaxia was a rich gold, with a deep bronze hilt. A lustrous ruby embedded in the middle of the hilt, which must've required the finest skill to fit in with such finesse.


	8. Chapter VIII: Registration

When Joe and the kirby returned from exploring the arena, they both found they were shockingly tired, and headed straight to bed. After what seemed like a heavy blink for the kirby was morning, he was stiff and his eyes felt extremely rusty.

However, all the stiffness was gone when the blue kirby was face to face with his tutor. He was a mixed up emotion, which was in between excitement, nervousness and impatience.

"Since you have mastered all of my techniques, I am going to teach our final technique." The kirby's tutor said solemnly.

"But Master Jack -" the kirby silenced himself, his manners slipping at hearing the shocking news.

The tutor waited for his student to recuperate before continuing, "Mushin, which means 'mind of no mind', is a state when there is no thoughts, feelings or expectations in the mind. Upon achieving this state your limits are removed, your weaknesses are abolished."

The kirby hung onto every word. Every word embedded itself in his thoughts.

"Now the training begins to achieve it. It will not be easy, as I'm sure you know."

The kirby nodded and understood.

What came first was the physical training, the kirby had to make his body into the same state his mind would be, an indestructible wall.

This training then leaked into the training of the mind. The discipline of letting any thoughts or emotions govern the mind had to be absolute. The harsh trails took their toll on the kirby. During the first few weeks, he often ended up in hospital only to be released the next day in perfect condition where he would face just as harsh trails in the same evening. This continued through the last few months before the tournament.

The day for the tournament registration came. The kirby's determination was ablaze and nothing would get in his way. When his stomach was satisfied and ready to go he headed to the door, but Joe made a swift appearance.

"Hey, Knight… I know you're going to enter the tournament today… So, I bought you these to wish you good luck." From behind his back, Joe presented the kirby with two white gloves. Slightly smaller versions of Joe's pair which he wore constantly, "They're made specifically for you. They'll come in handy when it comes to kicking the tough guys' butt!"

The kirby took them humbly, "Thank you. But… won't you be entering the tournament too?"

Joe's high mood dropped, "Dad said I'm too young to enter the main tournament, but signed me up to the Junior Tournament."

The kirby tilted his head, "Aren't you happy with that?"

Joe shook his head, "I know I'm better than that, he knows it too! He's just -"

"He's doing it for your sake." The kirby spoke. His quiet voice, overpowering the rising one of Joe's, "One of the things I've learnt from training under father is that you must start small, you cannot head straight into the thick of things, you'll only get hurt." The kirby smiled, "Besides, when you beat everyone, I'm sure you'll be more than ready to beat the big guys."

Joe smiled back, "You think…?"

The kirby laughed, "I'm sure. You'll see."

The kirby left fully equipped. However, he didn't put on the mask. That will come later. For now, he getting used to the feel of the white gloves that resembled boxing gloves; difference was that these gloves weren't so rigid and more comfortable. With these, the kirby felt his already soaring confidence reach new heights. Without much thought he headed into town.

Before heading to the teleporter that'll take him to the arena registration, he took a quick detour to the clothes shop. He quickly went to the counter where a bored clerk waited.

"Excuse me. May I use your changing room?"

The waddle-dee clerk took her attention away from her magazine, "Yeah, sure." Upon seeing who spoke she suddenly peered at him closer, "Hey, you kinda look like -"

"Thank you very much. I can find it on my own." The kirby made a swift movement to the area the sign showed was the changing rooms.

There he found what he was looking for, a mirror. The popped the mask out of his mouth and looked at it one last time before putting it on for the second time. A cold feeling shimmered through his whole body. He looked into the mirror to see his eyes fade from a pearl white into a bright yellow. Another thing that caught his attention was the fact that in the mirror, it showed the mask covering a portion of his eyes, but to him they didn't hinder his sight in the slightest: this was a truly unique mask. Then, to his surprise, his eyes suddenly leaked into a green colour before reverting back to the bright yellow. However, he didn't pay any mind to it. He trusted the mask, and as long as it did what he requested everything would go to plan.

He left the clothes shop. And headed to the teleporter, he sighed as he soon found the queue to enter the teleporter went round the building three times. So, he took his place and waited. An hour later he was three people from the teleporter when someone behind him pushed.

"Hey! The Junior registration was this morning, kid."

The kirby turned around and looked at the owner of the deep voice. It was a shark-like humanoid with a muscular build and a metal lower jaw and. He was covered in scars.

The kirby spoke, "I am not a child."

The shark humanoid looked slightly shocked, "ah, sorry, sir. Your size suggested otherwise."

The kirby nodded before turning back around.

With one hand the shark humanoid picked up the kirby and swung him around several times before throwing him… Or would have if the kirby didn't grab hold of the shark man and use his own speed and weight against him. With a little struggle, the kirby turned the tables and it was the shark man who was thrown out of the town.

The kirby quietly got back into the queue.


	9. Chapter IX: Junior Finals

"And he's down!" Boomed the commentator.

The arena looked very much like an old coliseum with the spectators all around the fight area, and each row of seats higher than the row before. The whole area was covered by a large dome, artificially lighted and air conditioned to keep the place as cool as possible.

Joe had just defeated a foe outing him through into the finals. Jack, Joe's father, sat close in the front row. He clapped proudly and gave his son a special thumbs up when their eyes met.

The kirby was surprised at the variety of skill that was present in the Junior Tournament. Some fights were clearly one-sided while others evenly matched until one of the combatants stamina faltered.

Joe, or Knuckle Joe as he was known in the arena, had defeated his foe rather easily. He wasn't even forced to use any of his techniques. But upon seeing most of the Junior fights so far, hardly any of them were worth such a technique put upon them; it'll be an overkill.

"And that was another fantastic match for Knuckle Joe!" The commentator's voice roused an enthusiastic applause. The kirby guessed it was a famous voice that caused such a response. "And now folks, we'll be back in ten minutes for the grand junior finale. Till then!"

The kirby sighed. Joe's face suddenly popped up into view.

"Ah, hello Joe. You did pretty well out there. You're very skilled for someone your age." The kirby stood up and said patting Joe on his back.

"You think? I did do good, huh?" Joe said while he rubbed his nose.

Joe's father chuckled, "Now don't start gettin' that into your head, son. You've got to keep your head clear to do your best. "

Joe bow, "Yes, sir."

"Now we've reached the finals! Either combatant is fit for title this year! From the red side, Knuckle Joe!"

The crowd erupted into applause at the sight of Joe's entrance. His exceptional performance so far has earned him the respect of the town. He smiled and waved, quite liking the attention.

"From the blue side we have, Rotund!"

A huge figure appeared in the arena. Not only was he tall, but he was also very wide. It was evident that this waddle-dee was not just big from gluttony. His tremendous power lay in sumo wrestling, as Joe witness in the back room. His surprisingly fast for his size, which did unnerve Joe.

"Are both combatants ready?" Said the referee waddle-doo.

Joe nodded.

Rotund tightened his headband before slapping his large stomach before nodding.

"Begin!"

Before even Joe could guess what to do, Rotund was up close and ready to strike. Joe quickly moved to side and evaded. With Rotund at his side, Joe took his opportunity. However, a swift yet powerful back hand countered any action he had planned and sent Joe flying to the closest wall.

Joe quickly recovered and jumped into the air.

"Vulcan Jab!" Joe began punching the air at increasing speed. He got so fast his fists became nothing more than white blurs.

Suddenly, bullet like blasts was being fired at the large Rotund. He went to block, but underestimated the attack's strength and the blasts penetrated his defence. Rotund was sent into the nearby wall. Joe dived towards him, going all-offensive.

Again, Rotund struck before Joe could get close enough. He was kicked back into the air, spinning out of control. And another blow sent Joe into the ground. Joe was getting up, the blows were strong, but Joe was stronger. Rotund came crashing down with a buttstomp. Joe barely managed to roll out of the way. With Rotund wedged into the ground, Joe went for a strike from behind.

Yet again, Rotund was ready. With a quick arm, the large waddle-dee caught Joe and slammed him into the ground in front of him. But Joe used the speed he was thrown at to counter and throw Rotund into the wall, shaking the audiences' seats.

Joe prepared and was ready. He had a lot of fight left in him, but he was not in his best condition, so relying on counters wasn't the way to win.

The waddle-dee was coming through and charged. Once again, Rotund's looks mislead as he ran faster than Joe anticipated. The waddle-dee went for Joe's face with a running slap. With a swift duck, it missed it's mark. With a swift dash forward, Joe dug a gut punch into his foe.

"Smash Attack!"

An explosion of energy from Joe embedded fist sent Rotund rolling out of control.

Surprisingly, the waddle-dee balanced himself before stopping and slamming his hands onto the ground.

"Hands of the Under!" The waddle-dee's voice shook the ground.

Almost instantly, Joe felt something yank him into arena. His lower half was wedged into the ground and trapped. He panicked, but quickly calmed and watched his enemy. Rotund jumped into the air above Joe and spread out flat.

The crowd gasped and Joe's felt his blood drain from his face: everyone knew what was coming.

"The Weight of the Heavens!" Rotund screamed and he plummeted towards the ground, glowing with mounting energy. The scene was many times more horrific in real life to Joe.

Again panic rose in Joe, he began to kick at the ground, hoping it'll give way in time. It wouldn't.

Joe calmly closed his eyes.

The crowd gasped. But they didn't feel the earth shaking feeling of Rotund hitting the ground. The squeamish opened their eyes to see what the delay was.

Rotund suddenly looked around in panic something was wrong, he hadn't made contact with the ground. His victory wasn't sealed.

From below Rotund, a blue flame like energy spread across the entire arena. Rotund began to ascend into the air. As he did, the floor was now flooded with the blue energy, the source was a glowing body from underneath that forcing Rotund into the air.

"Rising Break!"

In a second, lighting struck down through the dome roof and into Joe, empowering him. Rotund was blasted into the air as a white flames streaked upwards. Rotund smashed into the ground unconscious. The glowing faded as Joe struggled to find his bearings.

The crowd burst into an ear scarring cheer.

"We have a winner, folks! It's none other than Knuckle Joe!"

Joe barely managed to wave. It was evident his technique had taken a tremendous toll on his body; he turned to his father with teary eyes, calling him.

Jack nodded and applauded.

To Joe, his father applause was louder than any of the crowd's cheering.


	10. Chapter X: Struggle

As the kirby stood in the changing rooms, not that he needed changing, he suddenly felt the thirst for combat call from deep within. However, this wasn't to vent some anger, but to show what he's learnt so far to himself and his master. The changing room was a pleasant blue all over; to the tiled floor to the benches, and the kirby fit in coincidently.

He sat outwardly patient, inwardly frantic thoughts dashing this way and that; not staying long enough for an answer to come to fruition. Suddenly his eyes caught of a pristine vending machine and his stomach called…

"Fighter 3-4-8, Knight, come to entrance number 3," the backstage loudspeaker said aloud.

Hunger forgotten, he jumped from the bench and followed the arrows to the correct entrance. There a waddle-dee was waiting, the crowds cheers easily audible. The blue kirby began to feel his first set of nerves.

"You ready there, guy?" The waddle-dee spoke.

The kirby nodded.

"Alright. Hold tight, you'll be on in a few minutes, cool?" That one seemed rhetorical.

The kirby remained still, unblinking. The moment could've lasted for much longer than a few moments, the organiser simply stared outside waiting for something and the kirby patiently waited.

"Aaand, we're up!"

The kirby took a small step forward as it unleashed the explosion of senses. The dry winds kicked up a little sand, the intense heat from the eternal sun's presence and the roars of the crowd. The kirby almost didn't hear his name announced.

"In the red corner, we have Knight!" The announcer declared.

The crowd's cheers increased, which the kirby didn't think was possible at the time. He eyes scanned the people, and it wasn't long before he spotted the recovering Knuckle Joe and his father; the kirby couldn't help but wave and they cheered a little harder.

"In the green corner, we have Serpestrine!" The announcer declared.

From the green corner slid a strange creature. The bottom torso was that of snake, no doubt about that. But the top half had two pairs of arms, shoulders and a hooded head. The bright green scales shimmered in the sun as she walked to face the kirby. As she stopped she rattled her tail, sending a alluring sound which quietened the audience.

"I am grateful to be your opponent, sir. As you heard, I am Serpestrine, Grand Sorceress of the Red Star." She bowed with a certain grace, and then lowered her hood. Her braided hair was slick back, and her face shimmered silver compared to the rest of her body. He noticed that her face wasn't scaly unlike the rest of her body, and a brown blindfold covered her eyes.

"I am Knight, a pleasure to meet you. May the most skilled combatant win," Knight bowed in return and got in a fighting stance.

"Yesss… And the most determined," she said with playful chuckle.

The referee eyes up both combatants, "Are you both ready?"

Both nodded.

"Then… begin!"

With shocking, yet somewhat expected speed, Serpestrine drew and immaculately designed wind pipe and some sort and began to play.

The effects were immediate. The visions in front of the kirby melted away into pure darkness, as the chuckles of his opponent began sink into his ears.

"How admirable. I sense a lot determination in you, you have learnt a lot of lessons," her voice danced around in the darkness, the kirby tried to keep his eyes up with where they were coming from.

"I have nothing to share with you, sorceress." The kirby kept his stance and his guard.

"Oh, there will no sharing. I can sssimply take!" With that, the instant sound snake hissing surrounded the kirby, as the feeling as constant snaking slithering over his feet. He jumped back, but there was none he could see.

Suddenly, he felt an ungentle force take hold of him and lift him into the air. He struggled at first, but quickly stopped; it would've been a waste of energy as it didn't know the cause.

"You're strong. But I am ssstronger! You will break!" She almost screamed this time.

The kirby felt pins dig deep into his feet, then slowly all over his body.

"Yesss… scream in pain. Give in to it… You're MINE!"

"No!" The kirby replied. With that came a surge of power.

Suddenly the kirby snapped awake and was back into the arena, the sound of the crowds came rushing back as well as a slight feeling of nausea.

"Congratulations, you are strong… thisss will be interesssting." Serpestrine spoke as she watched her flute crumble to the ground.

The kirby remained silent and went in for the strike, having enough of games and tricks.

His opponent dodged with skills and precision, as if she was used to fighting someone with such a small stature. She finally struck back with a swipe of her claws, which grew a few inches with a flick of her wrist. Using his light weight to his advantage, the blue kirby jumped and spun in the air to avoid the dangerous weapons.

It wasn't long before the kirby could tell Serpestrine was out of her element; she couldn't keep physical combat up for much longer. In her fatigue, one of her defensive movements faltered, and one the kirby's kicks connected with her face and she was sent skidding across the arena floor.

The kirby went to follow up, but the sorceress quickly got up.

She spat out blue-blood before speaking, "Excellent, excellent. But the crunch is still far away…"

The kirby didn't want her to gain the upper hand once more and he went for her, only be blasted back by a unseen force.

Serpestrine's arms moved in a strange ways and mystical glowing writings began to appear all over her body and she began to hiss in a strange tongue.

The kirby tried to remain calm, but he couldn't. The excitement of something unknown was coursing through him.

With a loud cackle, a blast of something flew straight towards the kirby. Caught by surprise, the kirby took the blast full on. It wasn't before he was knocked into the arena wall did the pain begin to ache and burn but he noticed it began to fade.

"Can you determination beat divine favour?" Serpestrine's voice did indeed carry something otherworldly in its echoes.

The kirby answered the question to himself before pushing the pain aside and charging in. Another blast came, the kirby jumped to one side, quickly recovered and carried on. And another, this time he simply jumped over with a somersault and continued to dash forward. The kirby wasn't far, and his opponent feared this. In a desperate effort she blasted him with a final blast. The kirby couldn't evade, he was too close now. With speed on par with the blast he fired energy from his fist.

"Vulcan Blow!" The kirby cried.

The collision of two powerful forces sent both combatants flying away from each other, spinning and tumbling out of control. The kirby managed to get control and stop himself. He looked around to find kicked up dirt everywhere.

"I am impressed. Truly I am… But I cannot lose to you. Not now."

The kirby couldn't exactly locate Serpestrine's voice. Amongst the airborne dust, two red shimmering orbs, possibly eyes, could be seen. They danced in the air before the dust cleared revealing them to be eyes of Serpestrine and her hair turned out to be snakes which were now animated and reared up and hissing, ready to strike their enemy.

A beam suddenly fired from them, but the kirby managed to dodge it. However, it wasn't a beam of force or destruction he witnessed as he saw the area was in had turned to stone. Fear began to tingle, but it was only engulfed by the determination to win.

"What do you think I am? Some champion looking another trophy to put on his mantelpiece?" The kirby look straight at his enemy, "Do you not think I have my own cause? My own reasons to win?" He could not help but raise his voice; the passion within taking hold. "Do not mistake me for a small, shallow minded aggressive fool." With this his charged, evading any beam or blast that came his way, "Do not think of me as some insignificant block in your path to victory," The kirby managed to get Serpestrine's head and gripped all her hair in both hands, twisting them and forcing to the ground before bouncing back into the air and soaring to heights much further anyone would've guessed he could jump. "I am no mere simpleton with simple ideas. I am a kirby with dreams, a kirby with hope," with the last words he suddenly changed course and came crashing down into the ground slamming and crushing Serpestrine into the ground. Again, a cloud of dust was kicked up. Shakes sent the coliseum rumbling, deep cracks into the ground from the shock of the slam. The kirby landed from his attack and took off his mask, "I am with much love for his brethren he has yet to show. And you, not anyone, will stop me." He looked down at his defeated opponent among the rubble, not the slightest shred of remorse.


	11. Chapter XI: Struggle Further

The kirby sighed out all the extra energy from the match, however the pain was beginning to sink it and he winced.

"Sir! Sir! Do you need assistance?" Waddle-dees who dressed in white garments and red-cross hats came running with a stretcher and a trolley.

The kirby soon found out the question need require an answer as they were all over him; patching bruises, plastering small cuts and easing in ointment joins that ached. While the handling was a little on the rough side, the effects were almost immediate and the soothing was enough to put him to sleep. Before he knew it, he had nodded off and Knuckle Joe and his father woke him up.

"Hey, kid! You can't sleep now," Joe father nudged the kirby.

Joe, despite his weary state, managed to jump up and down with excitement, "Wow! You were really cool! I liked how you flipped and dodged that thing she did, and then you spun through attack and then you -"

"Calm down, Joe! Now, you haven't got much time to rest. Fifteen minutes tops, I say. You're doing good, kid. Keep it up." Joe's father patted the kirby on the head.

The kirby nodded, and together he headed with the father and son around the grounds which were surprisingly green for a machine arena that floated above the town. All over the place there were screens of the current match, although they never were stationary enough for the kirby to watch who were fighting and what was happening.

Eventually his name was called again and the kirby split ways with Knuckle Joe and his father. As he ran to the designated area he found he was back to tiptop shape as the medic had worked wonders, so he simple discarded them before making an appearance. This time the sudden unveiling wasn't so much of shock.

"In the green corner, we have Knight!"

The crown roared. Undeniably louder since his last match. Thankfully he wore the mask as he felt blushes rise in his cheeks.

"In the red corner, we have Edeva the Yellow!"

The crowds erupted into cheers; the kirby couldn't tell if it were louder than his or not.

The opponents faced one another and almost immediately the kirby was suspicious. His opponent was roughly his size, and wore tight yellow garments all over their body save a small slit to see; from the outline the kirby guessed it was a waddle-dee.

"Are both combatants ready?"

Knight nodded.

"I am, yes," she spoke.

"Begin!"

And truly it did. Without words the two clashed in a flurry of punches, kicks, somersaults, counters, head butts, feints, blocks; it seemed for a while they were evenly matched. Her style was mostly around kicks and spinning, the kirby picked up. However, her speed matched his exactly. How he was going to break her excellent balance of defence and offense skills was something he had not reached yet, despite this he continued hoping that one of her guards would drop. Unfortunately it was he that was the first to falter, and suffered a round house kick to the face; the mask may as well not of been there as the impact was immense.

The kirby was sent skidding across the dirt. In pain and out of breath, it was quite an effort to get back on his feet. He eyes back on his opponent, who was back into a stance; it was clear she disliked the fact he got up again.

"You're skilled," she spoke, obviously out of breath also, "but you lack focus. Come, let me show you what true focus is."

The kirby didn't both dusting himself off, he simply flexed him muscles to check if they weren't too damaged, "Come. I'll make you feel true focus."

Edeva didn't take kindly to that remark and the two clashed and interlocked themselves in a blur of blows, counters and blocks. It was taking them all over the arena, and sometimes on the walls and air.

The kirby gave Edeva a particularly hardly blow. Despite the block, she knocked far back giving the kirby some time. He felt the energy surge through him, just how he was taught, and he flung a fist at her.

"Vulcan Blow," The kirby fired the blast that was his largest yet. It was too large for Edeva to simply jump out the way, regardless she tried her hardest and knocked off her feet and tumbled in the dirt.

"Vulcan Blow… Your own spin of the traditional 'Vulcan Jab'?" She spoke as she got up, wiping the dust from her clothes.

"You were trained by -"

"No. To be trained by such a reckless tutor would've resulted in minimal success. I sought a much more refined teacher," she spoke without much emotion, despite being out of breath.

As much as he tried not to, the kirby took great offense, "Reckless? You have no idea…"

"I do. I have been studying, and watching. I have concluded that the success rate of students, or shall I say student in this case as his son was the only student at time, was roughly forty-six point three five percent chance of winning bouts that forced them to go to their limits." She spoke without blinking, without taking her eyes of the kirby.

The kirby felt confusion, wrath and a little bit of the breakfast he had that morning inside swirl inside. Without words he struck, angry fuelling his blows; unable to see the red that crept over his vision, the red that slowly clouded his thoughts.

With a firm kick Edeva sent the kirby skidding into the arena walls, but he managed to slow himself down so he didn't crash too hard. However, he quickly recovered and tried again, and once again fuelled by emotions to show that she was wrong.

Another kick sent him into the air this time, and he landed with a firm thud. He got up and tried again, however sense began to clear his mind and brighten his vision. He wasn't going to win like this.

He zoned out briefly, and with that the anger leaked out of him. His senses perked up with a clear mind, and a settled stomach. With that he sensed the blow she came with, and struck her in her gut where she left open after the kick. She was sent flying, but recovered mid-air and regained balance.

"How did yo- No…" She flinched with realisation.

The kirby simply blinked and got back into stance, "my tutor is reckless?" Not that he gave her a chance to answer as he dashed forward and poured blows from everywhere. For a while, she managed to block, but mostly dodge them. Until one struck her arm away, giving way to another blow to make contact, and then another and then another.

The kirby managed to string together a small, yet power combo that finished with a mighty uppercut. She was sent skywards at drastic speeds only to crash into the grounds. The crowd cheers fell to almost silence…

Edeva struggled to sit up, and failed to do so and fell unconscious.

"We have a winner, folks!" The commentator, who remained silent throughout that whole match the kirby realised, shouted over the microphone.


	12. Chapter XII: Final Struggle

The kirby walked into the changed room and removed his mask due to a swelling pushing against it, and the first time he realised he swells. He found Knuckle Joe waiting for him, bandage free too (the kirby came to the conclusion he was given the amazing first-attention like he was after the previous two matches).

"Joe? Where's -"

Joe shook his head, "Dad's not here. He told he me he had to finalise some plans. He wasn't to specific though. But I'm sure he won't be long. Oh! Congratulations!"

For a moment talking to Joe, it was as if he had just woke up and felt a bit groggy, and Joe's kind words reminded him what he just came out of quite a difficult match. And again the medics came rushing in fiddling with all sorts of equipment, bandages and ointments to get the kirby into a better state for his next match.

The kirby felt a little bit like a mummy as he waddled through the grounds bandaged and patched up. Together they walked, but no words were exchanged. The weight of the next match had landed upon them both, and there was nothing that could be done to make it lighter. The kirby felt prepared, but a pep talk would've been nice from Joe's father…

Suddenly the voice in the speakers called for the kirby and parted ways with Joe and headed for the Red Corner entrance where a different organiser told others he was present and ready. The doors opened, revealing a louder roar from the crowds. The evening light seeped in through the glass roof over the arena, but was over powered by the stage headlights.

However, the lights dimmed as well as the crowd's noise leaving a spotlight on Knight, and the other corner; the red corner.

The announcers voice filled the arena, "Ladies and Gentle, the fighter we all know and love, Knight has made it to finals. Will be beat the current champion? The current Fist of the Galaxy? Enter Jecra!"

The crowds exploded in cheers as the lights brightened as the fighter entered from the red corner.

The kirby froze. Why wasn't he told this before?

"Sorry, Knight to keep this from you. This will be your final lesson," Joe's father stepped out and faced the blue kirby. Unlike before he was masked which wasn't dissimilar of the kirby's own mask, however the material wasn't as mysterious.

The blue kirby felt the rise of fighting of spirit within him. It was strange he managed to get such a feeling from fighting his own tutor; he would never want to harm him. But this is a competition, not a fight to the death…

"Are both combatants ready?" The referee looked at the both them; he was shaken a little himself. He knew that this wasn't going to be a standard fight.

The kirby nodded. He was going to show his tutor what he has learned, and what he's done with knowledge: he will show his worth.

Joe's father simply nodded, calm as ever.

"Begin!"

The kirby had to do something new, obviously. But this wasn't beyond the kirby; he was beginning to blend his own inherited abilities into the style he has been taught over the months.

The kirby struck first with a spinning kick, the kick was caught and the kirby was sent into the air. Jecra was already into the air to meet the kirby with a strike to knock him back into the ground, but the kirby floated around the blow and countered with a punch of his own. The blow connected, but Jecra quickly recovered before he even hit the ground and landed with a small bounce.

"Vulcan Strike!" Jecra sent a punch that fired a massive amount of with energy. The kirby flinched; it looked as though the effort was minimal too.

The blast tore through the air and collided with the floating kirby. The kirby was sent flying but, much like his opponent, he recovered before making contact with the wall and managed to get enough balance to use the wall to push himself towards his opponent.

As he flew towards Jecra the kirby sent Vulcan Blows, not really focusing on aiming and keeping the energy output minimal; enough to distract from his main attack. However, Jecra was far more experience and from underground he shot up and put the kirby's attack to an end.

"Rising Smash!" He shouted. Hurling the kirby into the air, spinning with confusion, pain and ideas for curries he ought to have after the match was done.

"You think I am done with you?" Jecra managed to grab hold of the ascending kirby by his feet and send him shooting back to the ground with an over shoulder throw.

The kirby managed to regain some sense and began to recover; unfortunately the rock solid arena floor prevented him using any of it.

The kirby forced himself to get up, but of course Jecra was already throwing another punch his direction. With amazing speed, the kirby grabbed the punch and countered the punch sending Jecra spinning in midair briefly and with the same high speed the kirby kicked Jecra into the ground below. The dust kicked up, sending the audience gasping onto the edge of their seats; more so than before.

The dust didn't linger for long, torn asunder by punch blast by Jecra. The kirby floated around it, and it soared towards the audience who screamed with fear for their lives. However, the architects did their job well as the invisible barriers between audience and arena came into effect and the blast was nullified with relief, and excitement for some.

A brief silent stare down. The match was beginning to tip in Jecra's favour, and everyone could tell. The kirby didn't accept it and charged in once more, far more determined before. He sent a deadly kicking combo towards Jecra, who only managed to deflect half and simply taking the other hits before throwing the kirby off guard and hitting him hard with an uppercut. Once again the kirby was sent tumbling through the air, and Jecra sent a Vulcan Strike his way. The kirby senses were quickly found again and used to the near-indestructible material to deflect the blast back. For a split-second, Jecra was thrown off-guard as the unexpected happened before him. He hardened his stance and took the blow. The collision caused a huge blast, both of flame and kicked up dust. The kirby kept on his toes. Despite seemingly getting one over his opponent he kept his distance and kept moving.

It cleared revealing a still standing Jecra, "You… you cracked my Charge Defence. I am truly proud." He began to tremble, but the kirby couldn't tell whether it was emotion or fatigue. The trembling began to make the mask crumble and crack in various places; however the mask continued to hold, "Now is the time we go to the final stretch, Knight. This… this is it!"

The kirby blinked with confusion, "This is… Wha?"

Jecra, with unearthly speed, threw the kirby airborne once more only to slam back down into the arena floor; embedding him into the ground.

The kirby watched with awe and fear as Jecra began to shimmer with energy as he began to make his descent at speeds the kirby didn't think were possible. The kirby watched, his defeat was nigh…

"Vulcan Crash!"

_Crash…_

_Crash…_

_Crash…_

The words echoed deep within the near-infinite space of the kirby's internal space. He mentally prepared the to be defeated, but only as he did a glimmer of power shone from far away: a power ancient, something he had swallowed a time ago. The idea was strong, firm and bright. This was his key to victory. Now was the time to clear the remnants of the past and clear the path for the future. Within the kirby grabbed hold of the ancient power, and then began to draw all the other powers he had swallowed and forge them into one…

The very ground around the kirby began to melt away. He looked as his target, his single focus. He looked around and it was as if time had stopped; everyone and everything was frozen. He was coated in a bright light; absolute power. He taken to new heights, but he knew it couldn't last long. He focused all the energy into one fist.

"Thank you, Jecra… Joe… You have taught me something that… I will not forget…"

It happened in a flash. The brightest of stars seared upwards through the sky. Everyone saw what happened, at the same time was almost blinded by its brilliance.

"Rising Star!" The kirby's voice echoed through the arena and the effects played out. The whole arena shook violently; the invisible barriers did their best to protect the audience only to malfunction. People screamed, some ran for cover and the enthusiasts stayed to watch despite the fatal danger.

The kirby's blow took Jecra's blow head on. For moment, the kirby believed even then it wasn't enough. For a moment there was a power struggle between the two; powers of their nature clashed and interlocked. But it was Jecra's who crumbled, for he had reached his limit…

"I… am so… very… proud…" Jecra managed to look at the kirby as his mask broke away and then he was swept away by the vast amount of light and energy what rose up through the arena after the kirby.

With that the kirby's eyes began to well up with tears. He felt the energy fade as he began to fall back down the cracked arena.


	13. Chapter XIII: Prize?

Light flickered in the kirby's eyes. Until he was conscious enough to realise what he was doing and he slowly opened them. It took a while for him to realise where he was, and what he doing. Suddenly there was the urge to get up, and with the immense pain in his body that pinned him down. He would have screamed if he could. He laid there, letting the pain settle while remembering what had happened.

He had beat Jecra, Joe's father. He was now the Fist of the Galaxy. He didn't really want to think about it right now. Too much pain and he was fair too tired. Despite this, the kirby fell asleep again. He was awoken by the roar of a crowd. Well, that's what it felt like to him. Really it was the media trying to get the thoughts and reactions from the new champion. However, they were quickly shut out by someone who mumbled disapproval of the media's careless persistence. By the voice, the kirby could tell whoever was coming was male.

Knight turned to face the visitor to find it was a nurse, checking the medical machinery. From the casual look of the nurse, it seemed everything seem a-ok.

"Well, you've recovered mightily fast, but not really surprising, is it?" he smiled towards Knight, noticing his consciousness.

Kirby attempted to sit up. He had indeed recovered greatly, however such movements didn't come without a painful price.

"That's right. I've nursed the other kirby before," the waddle-dee nurse walked across the room and opened the curtains.

The kirby listened and looked around the room. It was a fairly large wing, just for him too with the checked flooring, the white walls and ceiling of the hospital décor. To his left was medical equipment showing stats while to his left was a small bedside table with a remote control and a plate with food.

Knight blinked heavily before accepting it was food on the plate, strained much effort to turn over and at least face it so he could get it. The used his effort and with a little inhale the food danced from the plate and into the kirby's mouth and eventually into the near-endless stomach. The taste of food, regardless of what it was, sent the kirby drifting to the land of dreams on waves of elation.

"… He's sleeping."

"What? That lazy – I guess he deserves it. I almost went all out on him."

"Yeah, good thing you didn't, huh dad?"

The kirby stirred at those familiar voices. Upon linking the voice to the people they belonged to his eyes opened and he turned to face them.

"Joe… Jecra…" He didn't know the correct emotion to feel. He was so happy to see them, their presence just showed he was safe; everything was ok.

"You're alright, kid." Jecra hopped forward on his crutches. His left arm was in a sling and cast, his left leg look injured. He talked as if he was in no pain at all.

"Knight! You were awesome! You so ripped up the whole arena with that technique! It was so awesome! I am so going to practice that now! 'Rising Star'!" Joe jumped a little imitating the uppercut the kirby delivered.

The kirby chuckled as much as his body would allow.

"Alright, Joe. Calm down… Now, the finishing ceremony won't take place until you're ready. You're recovered really well, so that'll be in a couple of days, at most. You just focus on getting better, y'hear? If you're needing anything, press the bell." Jecra paced as spoke, regardless of unpleasant for him it looked.

The kirby nodded as he eyed up the bell string that was the left of his bed: Did he say anything?

"Right Joe, we gotta go. Better let him rest. C'mon…" Jecra turned and began to leave.

Joe turned and waited to his father was out of earshot before leaning in and whispering, "Dad's a little grumpy you beat him, don't worry." He smiled before dashing off to catch up with his father.

The kirby smiled too. But mostly to himself, relieved at peace but in undeniable pain. Regardless, he reached over the bell chain and yanked it. Within a moment or two, a nurse came to his side; a female one this time.

"Is everything ok?" She asked in a rather polite tone.

The kirby smiled innocently at her, "this place serves food?"


	14. Chapter XIV: Dimensions

The kirby lifted the plate and let the raspberry galore cheesecake slide into his mouth whole, and chewed. Even despite being unable to inflate as much as he once could, he could easily still fit large plate's worth of food in his mouth. He chewed on it slowly, his body still aching, but he was now well-rested and was more or less fully recovered.

With a sigh of content, he lay back on his bed. By the looks of things, he would be ready by tomorrow, and was prepared to rest. Suddenly, there a shudder sent through the kirby and he an eerie sense where it came from. He hopped off his bed and limped towards the door to find the source of this paranormal feeling. Suddenly there was another wave, much stronger this time, to point he could almost hear a sound; a very deep hum. With that wave came an intense drowsy feeling that made Knight fall to the ground. He barely managed to resist it, and forced himself back and continue on. However, the next wave completely drained him of consciousness as he heard the deep voice hum, call him to an unconscious state.

The kirby floated down. He opened his eyes to find the mask, The Mask of Anyone, float down with him and facing him.

"You have stayed true to your words, kirby. I offer you wisdom of another item that will grant you a step closer to your goals." Its voice was that of many, varying in age and gender.

"You do? What is it?" The kirby asked unfazed.

"You will see for yourself. I will take your soul to another dimension where it lies; you will be faced by its guardian. Fail, and you will not return. Are you prepared?"

The kirby simply nodded. As soon as he did, the area was suddenly consumed into a bright omnipresent light, which then sharpened into bright sunlight and the scene came to be.

In the distance was a mountain range, above was the stark azure sky and behind him was the source of the sharp sunlight. Below him was white, puffy clouds; turns out being in this dimension granted him the ability of flight. It was very different from floating, which he was used to. In the middle of the carpet of cloud, a mountain peak pierced through, and atop was a large nest.

The kirby willed himself to move closer and it happened. He tested the speeds he could go and found that going fast still fatigued, which was an odd sensation. He spent as long as it took to master, disregarding how much time actually passed.

He approached the nest, and discovered a large single egg rested upright in the middle of it. He landed, and gawked at the egg that towered over him casting him into shadow and making him shiver slightly. He inspected to shell to find slightly brown spots on the already tan coloured shell. But in certain lighted, it shimmered with a spectrum of colour.

However the kirby's attention was drawn to a piece of material which lay negligently to the side of the egg. It was dark in colour, but the kirby didn't get much more than that when the sound of beating wings overpowered his curious thoughts.

He turned to find a large bird, the kirby was no bigger than the creature's eye, hovering over him. The first thing the kirby noticed was the creature's feathered wings, which were the colours of a rainbow but also razor sharp. Upon its chest was bright yellow-framed red armour, matching the creature's feathers on its head and tail feathers, and resting in the middle of this armour was a large blue gemstone.

The large blue eyes remained fixed on the kirby, it tried to figure it out what he was. The kirby knew why it was here, he knew he wasn't wanted there and knew the consequences. As fast as he could, he took the air; up and as fast as possible.

The cry of creature sent a tremble through the kirby. The bird was angry and wanted revenge for his intrusion.


	15. Chapter XV: Loss

The bird creature soared towards the kirby. Knight stopped and was prepared to take on whatever it had.

"You have ventured too far, small puffball! This is my domain. And you have intruded, you will suffer the consequences." The creature spoke, but from where was unknown. It was a feminine voice, a voice of experience, wisdom and power.

"Wait, creature! I have no malicious plans here. I am merely after an item, something resides here that I need." The kirby shouted. His voice travelled far in the still air. At first he doubted his small voice would have gone misunderstood. However, that was not the case.

The bird stopped her charge. She suddenly seemed a lot less hostile, "Oh? Is that so, youngling? Then if it is not my egg you're after it must be the cape?"

The kirby gave a single nod.

"Very well. However, you will not simply take a leave. That cape holds great potential, and in the hands of the reckless can be very dangerous. Therefore I must challenge you. Evade me, take it and wear it. Do this and it will be yours back in your world. Know this, I intend to harm." Her deep blue eyes remained fixed; their gleam seemed so much more than the reflection of the sun.

"Come, creature! I will not fall easily." Knight took a fighting stance; a stance of defence.

The bird laughed, "creature? Puffball, I am a legend. I am Dyna Blade."

With that, the bird dashed forward with speed that the kirby couldn't have guessed. She didn't even flap, and she was dangerously close. He suspected there was a lot more to this creature that he first thought.

Despite the new ability of flight, the kirby found it a lot easier to still float around to evade attacks. Dyna Blade was rather slow due to her size, but her wings, beaks and talons were huge and powerful. It wasn't the case of simply stepping aside. Near misses still ripped the air around him, causing him to spin out of control or even cause the air to slice.

For while the kirby so no chance of escaping the ongoing attacks of Dyna Blade. She was too fast and too big, he couldn't fly around her in time. Reluctantly, he couldn't find any other way except to go on the offensive.

"Vulcan Blow!" He threw jab blasts at her.

The blasts just seemed to be like flicks against a think pane of glass.

Dyna Blade replied with a huge flap of her wings. The gust of air that tumbled towards him glowed with energy. He quickly thought and found no ways to evade. He simply endured. The gust sent him spinning so fast and for so long he didn't think it was going to end. The superfast air sliced and cut as it ripped past him. Somehow, he managed to stop and found the peak of the mountain a dot in the distance and Dyna Blade catching up to him.

Suddenly he felt it. His dearest friend, his old form a travel descending from the heavens in its traditional sparkle appearance. As it flew past, it struck the bird creature at the back of her head before picking up Knight.

All the kirby wanted to do then was to lie on his star as he was taken to somewhere far away, back to the days of the past. Happily eating and sleeping with his kin, but that was the past. A rush of determination to see this through brought Knight back to where he was and why he was doing this.

He looked back to find Dyna Blade on his tail. At first, Knight simply tried to outmanoeuvre the bird creature, but this was too difficult as she often managed to block their advancement to the nest with a wing, a talon or a gust of wind that sent both kirby and his Star tumbling.

As they recovered from another failed advancement, Knight's Star suggested a plan that caused a pang of pain within the kirby.

"No! I… I won't let you!" The kirby exclaimed aloud, but it was too late.

The Star began to speed up greatly and its soft green glow began to intensify. With great speeds, it headed towards the nest only to stop sharply, flinging in the kirby in that direction. Instantly it turned back onto Dyna Blade and charged straight for her, building speed and power as it did.

The kirby bounced slightly before landed face first in the nest. He turned screamed for his friend to return, to stop this wasteful plan. Tears filled his eyes as he saw his friend not listen; as the Star hit Dyna in the armoured chest in an explosion of green sparks, flames and smoke.

He saw Dyna Blade fall unconscious into the clouds below, however the kirby stuck to the plan and ran to the cloth of the floor. He held it up, and it was truly a cape. For a moment, and looked at its dark purple stitching, and in his grasp he could tell it was an item of power. With a spin, it was on his back and looked to the sky.

The harsh light suddenly began to consume everything and felt the sensation of ascending.

"You have done well. Defeating Dyna Blade is no simple task," The Mask of Anyone spoke to kirby as he rose with the cape still attached.

"At what price? Look at what I have lost! My old friend! My Warp Star was the last thing I treasured!" Knight felt an intense rage that churned with grief.

"You are right. You have lost much for your goals. But I know you will decide not to have it any other way. I have made it so that you are now known as a knight beyond all others: Meta Knight…"

Suddenly, the kirby jolted awake in the middle of his room in the hospital. It was just reaching dawn, and he could the hospital coming to life. He got up to go back to bed only to notice the Dimension Cape still upon his back. He slung it off, and looked at it. With the end of the battle still fresh in his mind, the kirby cried into the cape.


	16. Chapter XVI: Knighted

The kirby awoke in his bed, his new cape wrapped around him and to loud voices of nurses fussing over him.

"The patient is A-OK."

"It was like he was never injured."

The kirby turned a left them to fuss. He was in no mood, as he still grieved over the loss of his Star; a friend that was with him during so many great travels across the stars. And now he was gone. Suddenly, a thought flashed in the mind.

The kirby hopped out of bed, ran to the window and tore the curtains open. He silently called his friend; he would simply think that his Star was needed and it would be appear. And since his encounter with Dyna Blade was in another dimension, perhaps the Star was still around… Alas this was not to be. There was no sparkle in the sky, signalling its appearance.

Knight did this until later afternoon; he managed to brush off anyone who tried to pester him and asked not to be seen by anyone. By this time, the truth sank a little further in and the kirby slumped. He took off his cape and looked at it, and the price it cost.

The words of the Mask echoed in his mind over and over. He realised he still had a role to fulfil. He took a deep breath and shook off the sadness and left his ward.

"I am ready for the ceremony." The kirby stated to the first nurse he saw.

"Wait, what? We haven't finished running tests. There's -"

"That does not matter! The reasons for my recovery are my own." He frowned at the nurse.

"V-very well, sir. That said, it is too late for the ceremony to take place. It will have to be in the morning." The nurse shook leaning slightly away from Knight.

"Ah… That's fine. I will wait until then." With a flick of the cape, Knight turned and waited in his room.

The kirby lay on his bed, only to fall asleep sometime in the night and awoke at the crack of dawn.

He waited in silence before some offered his breakfast. He thanked them and ate slowly, with one spoonful at a time.

While he ate, he heard Joe's loud voice. He was jumping up and down by the sounds of things.

"Dad! Did you see? Did you see it?"

"Yes, Joe. Now, quiet… Knight? Perk up! You'll have to give a speech soon," Jecra gave a hefty pat to the kirby.

The kirby turned to him, the sadness was weighed his heart down was evident on his face, "I have lost so much. And what do I say? 'Don't follow your goals. You'll lose everything you have'?"

"Don't be such a cynic, kirby. It just makes you appreciate you have, boy! Now quit mopping and look sharp. Now, I brought your things. See you in ten…" With that Jecra left.

Joe followed watching the kirby, not looking where he was going.

The kirby looked at his armour, gloves and mask. What had he truly gained? His thoughts came up with an answer as he put on his gear and headed to the arena stage.

As expected, the arena had been restored after its destruction, and instead of dusty sand was now grass with benches with combatants of the tournaments; on one side was the main tournament. The other was the Junior Tournament.

Joe watched from the second row of the Junior Tournament, waiting happily. On the stage were Jecra, masked, and the two semi-finalists. The event still hadn't started as people talked and barely noticed his appearance.

He stood beside his tutor, who gave him a final nod of support, and waited. Knight's appearance signalled the beginning of the ceremony as the audience quietened and the dome over the arena closed allowing a spotlight to be put on the stage.

A waddle-dee walked on stage. Formally dressed the kirby assumed he was the presenter of the whole ceremony, and that he was.

He cleared his throat, signalling any chatter that went on to stop, "ladees and gentledees. I am here to announce the end of such a fantastic event. I am proud to say, and I'm sure most of you will agree, that it was the best yet; with such an extravagant ending that no one saw coming. Alas, 'twas to be expected with the final combatants, no?" The presenter chuckled and the audience joined even some combatants.

"Right, let's not delay any longer. I'm sure everyone's itching to get one with the celebrations. Here to announce the Victor of the Junior Championship is Lololo and Lalala!"

The audience applauded. From an unexpected entrance from the back, behind the seated combatants Lololo and Lalala made their appearance. They had rounded bodies, similar to a kirby but smaller. They both wore small fingerless white gloves and hard large adorable eyes. They also had the ability of flight as they hovered slightly over the ground as they waved and bowed to the crowd. One was blue, while the other was pink with a pink bow with red polka dots.

The presenter passed the middle of the stage onto them and they landed gently before speaking.

The blue one, Lololo, spoke aloud, "Thank you, Chairman. It's truly an honour to be here."

Lalala continued, "And boy was it an honour. We watched the all the fights of both tournaments, we like to say well done to everyone!"

Another round of applause was given.

Lololo hovered over and picked up the Junior Championship trophy from the stand, "And without further we'd like to handover the Junior Trophy to…"

"Knuckle Joe!" They announced together.

As they did, an explosion of confetti and sparks filled the air. Cheers exploded from both crowds and combatants. Knuckle Joe jumped up and ran on stage, he respectfully took the trophy before jumped up down making sure everyone could see before slowing down and standing in the middle of the stage with a gloss in his eyes. The applause quietened allowing him to give his speech.

"Thank you everyone! But most of all I'd like to thank my father. H-He's al… always…" Knuckle Joe began to blubber, but his father hugged him before he became incoherent.

There was a great 'Awww' from the audience as they walked off stage together.

The presenter casually walked back on, smile upon his face, "And without further delay, we move on the grand tournament winner; the Fist of the Galaxy. And to present this we – Uhn!"

The lights suddenly went out. Just left of the presenter, a single spotlight mysteriously came to be and followed by the descent of three feathers. Some watched as they fell, some of the audience and combatants loudly wondered what was going on. It was as soon as they made contact with the ground there was a loud crack of thunder and flash of immense light; in the spotlight stood a shining pure white warrior.

Knight watched with awe as he noticed what he seemingly was. Its likeness to a kirby was uncanny.

The warrior wore shining-white plated boots. Resting on his back were a pair of purest of white feathered wings, the kirby was quite convinced there was a soft glow to them. Upon its round face was a matching shining-white mask with a visor in the shape of an upright cross. He also wielded a dangerous lance of fuchsia and a shield. Silence covered the audience and stage as the being made its appearance.

It flapped its wings before speaking in calm masculine voice, "I thank you Chairman for me inviting me to this ceremony. This tournament has been going far long as the races, to ensure the greatest of people kept shape condition should the order to ensure Dreamland had capable defenders. However, those times have passed and civilisation has advanced. We now simply carry the tournament for tradition, so the spirits of those who did fight to defend this land is not forgotten."

The dark red eyes of the white night closed for a second before opening them and continuing his talk, "and it is on this day I, Galatic Knight, will announce the fighter who has proved their spirit surpassed all personal limitations and put their aims first and their needs second."

With a flash of light, the Galaxia blade appeared in his left. It glowed with a slight golden light, and looked beautiful with a deadly underlying shadow: there was without a doubt that the blade was incredibly powerful.

"On this day I am confident that Knight will use this weapon with conviction. Each swing will eliminate and obstacle to his glory," Galactic Knight faced the kirby, "is this correct?"

"Yes." Knight replied.

Galatic Knight spoke in a tone that one could tell he was smiling with pride. "Then kneel, if you please, Knight."

The kirby stepped forward and did as he asked.

"Then, by my title as the original Fist of the Galaxy, I extend your title as Knight. For this day forth, this kirby shall be known as Meta Knight. His actions, his drive for success has granted him ascension of any other knights today. And with that you should wield Galaxia with pride and a trophy of such determination." Galatic Knight raised the sword and it set aflame before creating an arc of flame over the kirby's head. The flame extinguished itself and the white knight offered the Galaxia to its new master.

The kirby took the blade in his hands. At first, he thought the blade would be fair too heavy; it was for a split second, but it suddenly grew miraculously lighter. It retained its gleam over the golden blade and bronze hilt with the dazzling ruby skilfully embedded in the hilt. The kirby looked at it with awe.

Galatic Knight placed a hand upon Meta Knight's shoulder, "I sense great power in you, friend. Do not let yourself to be led astray…" With those words the image of the white knight simply faded away with a spark of pure light and the return of the arena's light.

The audience were stunned for a few moments before exploding into cheers and applaud. The kirby began to swell with emotion and sense of achievement.

However that was immediately shattered by something tearing through the roof and bounce a few times before landing onto the stage dazed.

"Kirby? Oh my, somebody help him!"

The audience gasped with disgust and sympathy. Suddenly, the whole arena was swarmed with Cupie and spear-wielding waddle dee.

One of the Cupie among the masses spoke through a megaphone, "Kirby, stop! By command of King DeDeDe, you are under arrest."

Meta Knight clocked what was going on immediately; King DeDeDe had always had something against Kirby, even himself also, and would almost do anything to get the upper hand, even dirty trickery.

"Silence, fiends! You will not harm, Kirby." Meta Knight shouted.

"Direct order from the King. Who is this that dare breaks his law?"

"I am Meta Knight. I can assure you, while this blade is still in my hand you will not touch Kirby." The skilfully slashed the blade before pointing it at the Cupie. He noticed a few flinch back.

He looked at Kirby who seemed to be coming round. Meta Knight got his attention, "Kirby, we're going to have to take this away from the innocents."

Kirby nodded and smiled before looking at the closest Cupie and inhaling a legendary amount of air. The Cupie was powerless and was consumed. Within a moment, Kirby was gifted with wings and a matching bow.

With a flick of his new cape, the cape transformed into leather bat-like wings, providing Meta Knight with flight.

Together the two kirbys head off to fight for their freedom.


	17. Chapter XVII: Oath

Meta Knight and Kirby flew way off into Dreamland's plains, dotted with folding green hills and the occasional sharp cliff faces. The sun was beginning to rest, spreading its bronze rays everywhere.

The kirbys landed, looking back to find their enemy was quite slow. However, the kirby's didn't underestimate. Their number was a lot bigger than Meta Knight had initially suspected; what had Kirby done to deserve this?

As expected the Cupie began firing a volley of arrows. Skilfully, the kirbys dodged; bouncing and jumping this way and that. Kirby fired a charged arrow when he could shooting a few of them down. But whatever numbers it diminished, it seemed they only rose back up again.

Meta Knight tapped into the power of his new blade enabled him. It was an odd sensation, but not only was the blade powerful, but it always granted him power also. It was magnificent, but he couldn't relish it right now and decided to test his power.

He skilfully flicked his blade before slashing the air unleashing a wave of energy that ripped through the air and towards the Cupie. The blast destroyed the unit, the Cupie exploded into sparkles and small stars as the wave of energy seared through group without signs of weakening as it ascending into the sky.

Meta Knight turned to his kin, "there'll be more. Are you ready?"

Kirby nodded, almost in timing with the appearance of the waddle-dee soldiers. They charged with their spears and swords and shields.

The kirbys did the same.

They charged side by side. Kirby fired arrows, knocking out the few that he could be they came into range.

Meta Knight refrained from firing another blast. He could tell the enemies didn't have weapons capable of ranged attacks on them. He was also rather excited about Galaxia's capabilities.

Kirby spun in the air, dispelling Cupid ability in the shape of a golden star. As he descending he inhaled a sword out of a waddle-dee's hands and gained his Sword ability in a flash of light.

Meta Knight watched his kin with a mass of skill, floating around enemy attacks and striking with direct aim, blinding speeds and unexpected power. He felt a small glow of pride from within.

However, his thoughts were broken by a smack on the head with a spear. Meta Knight looked to find a shaking waddle-dee attempted to strike him down.

"Is that the best you have?" Meta Knight spoke.

The waddle-dee gulped, for it was the last thing he did before the blow came from above, below and behind. These speeds that Galaxia were inconceivable at first, he seemed so fast no one could touch him.

With that in mind, Meta Knight charged so fast no waddle-dee saw him. He struck them down before they even knew it.

However, their numbers were a lot and Meta Knight stayed close to Kirby and naturally their attacks began to sync and they bounced and jumped around each other, cutting down enemies, watching each other's back and ultimately defeating the horde of armed waddle-dee.

Meta Knight turned around and faced Kirby, "well done. You're still amazingly talented."

Kirby turned towards Meta Knight and smiled.

Meta Knight couldn't resist, "I… I have come a long way, and have grown. This will not be a fight to see who is stronger, but a spar between two warriors. Kirby… Fight me." Meta Knight flicked his blade and aimed it at his kin.

Kirby stared for a moment, the wind began to pick up suddenly and clouds began to roll in. Kirby looked down at his blade then back at Meta Knight with determined eyes and got into a stance.

For the first time in a while, Meta Knight began to tremble. It began to sink in, the feel that all his previous encounters, his struggles, his victories and his lessons. He had surpassed them all to get to where he was now.

Kirby struck first with fierce strikes, and were obviously swift. Meta Knight blocked and dodged, these were too simple to be Kirby's best, he knew. With a nimble counter, Meta Knight threw Kirby off guard and kicked him, sending him bouncing towards the distant hills. With a flick of his cape it transformed into wings and sped off to passing the tumbling Kirby.

The defenceless Kirby bounced. Unaware that Meta Knight was waiting for him. A strike from Galaxia sent Kirby ascending upwards. However, Kirby recovered in mid-air and they exchanged blows as they ascended.

Meta Knight went in for a powerful strike, as Kirby seemed slightly unbalanced after one blow. But this turned out to be a feint as Kirby floated around him and sent a two-handed overhead blow from behind. The blow was powerful, sending Meta Night straight towards the ground. He was about to collide with the ground, but he was swift enough to bounce back. He stuck Galaxia into the ground and to completely stop himself then to bounce back into flight towards Kirby. Kirby saw this and dived head on into the attack, preparing his own.

With a crack of lightening and a tumble of thunder, the heavens opened unleashing the rainfall upon them both as they continued to struggle with each other. The sparks the flew from their blades were not simple sparks one sees between too strong metals, these sparks took various colours and even caused other sparks to stem from it dancing around before sizzling into nothing.

The struggle was torn apart when a sudden strike of lightening hit a tree nearby, distracting both kirbys and they parted. Meta Knight ascended to the skies once more, circling his kin who simply watched; ready to take on anything Meta Knight threw at him.

Meta Knight noticed the sudden humidity in the air, the darkened clouds; Kirby would not be prepared for this. He thrust Galaxia in the air, and in precise timing it was struck by lightning. With immense power, Meta Knight redirected the power towards Kirby.

Kirby jumped in surprise and attempted to scramble out the way, but the amount of energy was too much. The blast charged through the air and exploded as it hit the ground sending Kirby flying. Meta Knight flew to give chase, however Kirby came out soaring from the dust cloud to meet him; the blade his hand bright with some sort of energy.

It became clear when their swords clashed: Kirby's sword had somehow combined with the electricity thrown at him. Meta Knight delved deeper into his new found abilities. He began to spin at incredible speeds to the point of creating a small whirlwind with him in the middle. The power of the whirlwind began to intensify the weather.

Kirby tried to hold, but couldn't keep his footing. He dug his weapon into the ground, and clung for dear life. Kirby thought of a plan and took his blade and fired the energy infused in it at the middle of the catastrophic tornado.

Meta Knight was struck, and he fell through the debris his attack had whipped up. However he quickly recovered and jumped on the falling pieces towards Kirby.

Kirby tore through the debris, swinging his sword around cutting anything that came close. Meta Knight jumped out the way and fired a Sword Beam; Kirby skilfully below the blast and below Meta Knight's view.

"Final Cutter!"

Meta Knight looked below, Kirby soared with utter determination. Kirby struck from below with a glowing blade. He spun a few times, striking Meta Knight each time. After the third, Kirby's descending strike dragged Meta Knight down with him and as they both hit the ground a shockwave was released from Kirby's blade sending Meta Knight bouncing. As he bounced Meta Knight lost both Galaxia and the Mask.

He lay there for a few second, recovering from the loss and enduring the pain his was in. Kirby was simply amazing, the last remnants of hate Meta Knight had for Kirby turned into respect. He saw sunlight begin to break through the clouds as Kirby came in and looked over him with a smile upon his face, offering Meta Knight his Mask and Galaxia.

Meta Knight managed to get up, "thank you, friend. You truly are a warrior…"

Kirby nodded and smiled, but then pointed towards his kin.

Meta Knight took hold of his Mask and put it on, "Indeed, I see it now. We are free to walk our own paths. And mine is alongside yours, not against." Together the two Kirby's watch as the sun cleared the darkened clouds, spreading his light across the land.


End file.
